


Ruined

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jason ruined Maxie for anyone else.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Maxie Jones





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy fo betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Ruined  
Characters: Jason and Maxie  
Pairing: Jason/Maxie (JMax)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Jason ruined Maxie for anyone else.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never have, never will.  
Words: 538 words without title and ending.

*Ruined*

Jason had broken down all her defenses so that there was no way to defend herself from his feelings or his love.

He showed Maxie how much he loved her every day. They never actually said the words but she always knew how much he cared.

It had all started about a month after Spinelli had decided not to marry her. Maxie had found herself standing outside Jason's penthouse one day.

Spinelli was long gone by this time although they still kept in touch by email. Maxie hadn't known why she bothered coming to see Jason. It wasn't like they were together, or even friends for that matter.

But there was just something about Jason that screamed out to her. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been able to attend Sam's funeral.

Poor Sam, the woman had been her best friend and Jason's ex-wife. She and Sam had been pretty close for years.

But out of everything Sam had ever told her, the last thing the brunette had ever told her before she died had shocked and amazed her.

"I want you to be with Jason. Don't argue with me, just do it any way you can. Be his friend, girlfriend or his wife, I don't care. Just be there for him and he'll be there for you."

When Maxie had asked Sam what she had meant, her best friend had smiled and said, "Maxie I know you and so does Spinelli. We all know that while you love him, you're not in love with him and that your heart belongs to Jason."

It wasn't long after that conversation that Sam died. It was only the next morning when her heart gave out; the next morning when Maxie had had to go back to Hawaii where she lived to continue working on her magazine.

When Jason had called her she had been so happy to hear his voice and so surprised that he had called, it had taken a moment to realize that something was wrong.

After Jason told her that Sam had died, Maxie had said that she couldn't get back for the funeral but that she would be back a week later.

When Maxie had returned the following week and found herself at Sam's grave, she had been stunned when Jason had shown up.

The first words out of her mouth were a confession. "Sam was right, you know. You ruined me. She tried to make me see how good we could be together but I was too focused on my career."

Jason nodded and walked up to Maxie. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, before speaking. "Sam was right about a lot of things. But the thing that she was the most right about was us wasting time. Let's not do that anymore."

Maxie smiled and when Jason pulled her body close to his, she melted as his lips met hers.

When the kiss ended, Jason pulled away and said, "Let's go to the penthouse. We have a lot to talk about."

Maxie laughed at Jason's reluctance, slid her arm through his and they walked back to Jason's penthouse, determined not to waste another minute.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
